


Something Stupid

by Layora88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Idiot Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Steve Rogers has gone and done something stupid and Bucky isn't happy with his shit; surprise, surprise. So when they get back to the Tower, Bucky sets him right...well, sort of. xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updated/Edited as of January 19th, 2017 Enjoy!

“Don’t you _ever_ fucking pull that kinda’ shit again, _you hear me_?” Bucky snarled, his hands tearing at his lover’s clothes near frantically.

Steve swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting his voice for the moment as the brunette worked the buckles on his suit. They were finally alone together back on their floor of the Tower after having duked it out with unnamed-villain of the week with the rest of the Team. And of course the idiot super-soldier had gone and done something stupid for the umpteenth time.

Bucky had managed to get the blonde completely naked, bits and pieces of his Captain’s suit strewn across their bedroom floor haphazardly. The brunette’s hands skimmed over alabaster flesh in an attempt to check for any broken bones, but he encountered none; to his utter relief.

He was glaring hotly all the while and Steve kept quiet for the duration of his examination, knowing full well what the wrath of his lover was like if he stepped out of line at a moment like this. Bucky always did this. He needed to feel, to be sure that his lover was okay and Steve would never deny him that.

Typically it wouldn’t even phase him. He knew Bucky was overprotective, he’d always been that way with him and really, Steve was no different. But he had gone and done something stupid and he’d be the first to admit even he had his faults. But this time…this time he’d obviously gone too far and he knew it. So he shut his mouth.

Bucky huffed out a relieved breath when he encountered nothing but a few scrapes and bruises that he knew would fade in a couple of hours. The brunette glanced up at the blonde then, meeting bright blue eyes with a stern expression on his face. 

His jaw was set, lips drawn in a thin line and Steve could do nothing but stare back, hoping he looked even remotely apologetic. Bucky reached up quietly and cupped the blonde’s cheek with his flesh and blood hand, rubbing his thumb across the blonde’s soft skin. 

Steve leaned in to the caress for a moment before turning to place a gentle kiss against his lover’s palm. “I’m sorry, Bucky,” He murmured.

Bucky frowned, his brows furrowing as he regarded his friend for a moment. “You could have been _killed_ …what the hell were you _thinking_ , Stevie? You-you could have _died_ …you gonna’ leave me?” Bucky whispered desperately as he blinked back tears.

Steve shook his head quickly, reaching up to tangle his hands in the brunette’s hair when he realized just how close Bucky was to tears. “ _Never_ ,” He choked, tears of his own threatening to spill. 

Bucky tried to break the stare but found himself unable to do so. Steve held him firmly, resting his forehead against the brunette’s. “I would _never_ leave you, Buck. _Never_ ,” He assured, leaning in to kiss his lover deeply.

Bucky inhaled sharply at the first press of their lips and he quickly tensed up as his hands came up to grasp the blonde’s biceps hard. Steve gasped out a little against his lover’s lips and then suddenly the brunette was shoving him back towards their bed roughly. 

Steve stumbled backwards as his lover kissed him back deeper, biting at his lower lip hard before sucking the blonde’s tongue into his mouth feverishly. Steve groaned. He knew what was about to happen and he started to tremble in his lover’s grasp. 

Bucky got like this sometimes after a mission went sideways. He needed to make sure that this was all real; that Steve was real. He needed to feel, to touch, to _take_ and Steve would always give him _everything_.

Bucky broke the kiss as the backs of Steve’s knees hit the bed, but the blonde forced himself to stand his ground, not wanting to lay down just yet. “Get on the bed,” Bucky breathed, his voice dropped low.

Steve swallowed, watching his lover quietly for a moment, just observing. He could see the steady rise and fall of the brunette’s chest as he tried to control his breathing. His eyes were almost pleading, but the heat was there; his pupils already dilated. There was that raw need just hidden out of reach. 

“Let me undress you first,” Steve murmured, carefully reaching out to the brunette.

Bucky nodded sharply, his brows drawing together tightly as he watched his lover. Steve gave him a gentle smile as he started to remove the brunette’s weapons from all of their hiding places. He’d once been surprised to learn just how many knives and guns the brunette could hide on him at any given time for only a short while. Now it was just sort of part of their routine.

After he removed all of six blades and four guns and put them carefully aside, he started removing the heavy tactical vest the brunette wore. Steve quietly dropped down to his knees once his vest and shirt were removed and almost shyly, he looked up at the brunette. 

Bucky was breathing deeply through his nose as he stared down at the blonde at his feet.Steve just placed a soft kiss against his lover’s bared stomach before he went to work removing his heavy boots. Once they were discarded he helped the brunette slip out of his pants and briefs and soon they were standing naked together in the quiet of their dimly lit bedroom.

Bucky ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair as his lover stood back up before him. Steve met his gaze, staring back at him for a long moment. Neither made any move towards the bed for a time, just watching one another instead. But Bucky was still breathing deeply, clearly trying to contain himself. 

Steve wasn’t about to allow for that.

“You need me, Buck?” Steve asked, biting his lower lip gently as he took a step away from the brunette and effectively out of his grasp. 

Bucky swallowed hard, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, metal and flesh alike. “Cuz I need you…” Steve murmured as he strode towards their bed.

Bucky took a step towards him but stopped short just as Steve turned to face the bed, his back to the brunette. The blonde looked over his shoulder at his lover before he slowly bent down, putting his right knee up onto the bed, bracing his hands on the edge as he kept eye contact with the brunette.

Bucky growled and the sound bordered on feral to Steve’s ears. Steve rarely allowed them to be together this way…he thought of it as almost dirty- _filthy_ to be seen on his hands and knees like this. 

Any time they had ever made love, Steve had insisted on being able to see his lover. He needed that affirmation, to be able to see into Bucky’s eyes and know that he was here with him. But right now…right now he just wanted to _feel_. Steve could admit that this was something he trusted Bucky to always understand. He knew that Bucky would always be at his back, would always _have_ his back.

Steve turned his head slowly, his gaze falling back towards the bed. He shut his eyes and tried to control his own breathing as he felt his lover take those last few steps towards him. The brunette’s hands found the blonde’s hips, holding him gently. “Steve…?” Bucky asked huskily. The _are you sure?_ Left unspoken.

Steve just nodded once and the brunette’s hands instinctively tightened their hold on the blonde. Steve inhaled sharply as he felt his lover press up against him, his already hard cock slipping between his cheeks just so. 

“I love you,” Bucky whispered as he leaned over the blonde to breathe against his ear.

Steve smiled gently and took a deep breath to ground himself. Then Bucky’s hands were moving. A strong calloused hand caressed down the length of his side and then Bucky’s metal hand was slipping between the blonde’s legs, spreading his cheeks easily. Steve trembled harder, reaching out under one of their pillows for the bottle of lube they usually kept there. He quickly found it and pressed it back towards his lover who accepted it quietly.

Within seconds the brunette was slipping a slick metal finger inside of him. Steve inhaled deeply and bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself relaxed. Bucky wasn’t fucking around though. Once his finger was moving easily inside of the blonde’s tight heat, he crooked it sharply and stroked the blonde’s prostate viciously. 

Steve cried out at the unexpected stimulation and he jerked forwards, nearly falling completely onto the bed, but Bucky caught him with his flesh and blood hand on his hip and held him up. Bucky breathed harshly against his ear, nipping at it gently and Steve groaned as another finger slipped in alongside the first.

His ability to be gentle with the blonde was clearly at its limit for the time being and Steve braced himself for the onslaught of attention as his lover started working him open in earnest. Soft gasps and harsh breaths filled the room as the brunette stretched him quickly, almost ruthlessly.

Bucky was growling low in his throat as he worked open his lover, thrusting three of his metal fingers in and out of the blonde’s tight heat now. “Are you ready, baby?” Bucky asked under his breath.

Steve whimpered and nodded, his cheeks heating as the brunette hastily withdrew his fingers. Seconds later the blonde started to tremble harder as he felt his lover try and position him a little better. He went willingly and allowed himself to be maneuvered to get onto his hands and knees properly, farther up the bed. Soon he felt the bed dip behind him as Bucky joined him. 

He inhaled sharply as the brunette pressed up against him, his hard cock brushing up against his ass. He shut his eyes and tried to will himself to relax as his lover guided himself towards his hole and in one smooth push, Bucky sheathed himself within his lover’s body. 

Steve let out a low moan at the incredible stretch and he gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, his back bowing down as he tried to adjust. Bucky was by no means a small man. Bucky was breathing harshly behind him, his teeth clenched while his hands gripped the blonde’s hips. But he made no move to well, _move_. Steve whined desperately in the back of his throat and tried to glance back over his shoulder at his lover. But he was shushed when the brunette leaned forward, wrapping his metal arm around his chest and hauling him up off the bed so that they were kneeling together. 

Steve was pulled back against him tightly and Bucky breathed deeply as he pressed his lips against the back of the blonde’s neck. “ _Buck-_ “ Steve whimpered but gasped out when his metal hand slid up the length of his chest to grasp his exposed throat firmly. 

He wasn’t cutting off his air-flow, but just holding him there firmly. “I’m here, baby doll…I’m _right here…_ ” Bucky breathed, his grip tightening just so against the blonde’s throat. 

Steve couldn’t get his breathing under control. He kept swallowing hard as he tried to calm himself down. He was incredibly turned on and he felt so ashamed of himself for enjoying this so much. But he trusted Bucky, he knew he would never hurt him, but that didn’t stop him from feeling so utterly _filthy_ like this. 

Bucky groaned softly as he breathed against his lover’s ear, “I’ve got you…just…tell me you’re okay. I’ll make you feel so good…just tell me you’re okay.” Bucky pleaded.

Steve nodded as best he could. Bucky wasn’t exactly squeezing his throat too tightly or anything, just holding him, really. But it was the thought, the idea that he could squeeze just a little bit more and have Steve be completely at his mercy. 

Who was he kidding? He would happily be at the brunette’s mercy any time of day, he didn’t need a hand on his throat to convince him of that. “I-I’m okay, Buck. I want you-I want you _so fuckin’ bad_ …” Steve choked and he really couldn’t manage to get out anything more because no sooner had the words left his mouth, did the brunette tighten his grip on his throat.

Steve’s eyes widened for just a second and in an instant Bucky was forcing the blonde forward, back onto his hands and knees. He kept his hand on his throat for a moment longer as he curled over him, before he pulled his hips back, thrusting sharply back into the blonde’s body.

Steve cried out, a broken sound escaping his lips at the first real thrust. His eyes screwed shut tightly before the brunette released his hold on his throat. And then it was like a damn had broken. The brunette knocked out the blonde’s arms roughly, forcing him to fall against the bed completely and he quickly placed his flesh and blood hand at the back of his neck, holding him down against the mattress. 

Steve gasped out, forcing his head to the side, his cheek now pressed firmly into the bedding as his lover started to pound into him relentlessly. His hips snapped harshly against the blonde’s flesh, his cock stretching his lover on just the right side of pain. Steve was unable to do anything other than take it, letting out these little hitching moans and gasps; which easily could have been mistaken for sounds of pain, but Bucky knew better.

Bucky released the back of the blonde’s neck and leaned back, his hands finding purchase on the his lover’s hips. He held him tightly, forcing him back toward him to meet his every thrust. 

Steve could tell Bucky was holding back and he knew that Bucky wasn’t quite ready to let go just yet and that was okay. Steve moaned obscenely when he felt the brunette shift ever so slightly, adjusting his angle and now he was striking the blonde’s prostate with every thrust.

Steve was having trouble holding himself up, but he tried to steady his legs, bracing his knees a little farther apart against the bedding. “ _C-come on_ , Buck-” Steve gasped, his hands tangling up in the sheets as he tried to push himself back to meet his lover’s thrusts.

“ _Harder-_ ” He suddenly begged.

Bucky’s breathing hitched and his grip tightened against his lover’s hips for only a fraction of a second before he was reaching up with his metal hand to grasp the blonde’s left shoulder tightly. His flesh and blood hand continued to grip his opposite side tightly, his nails digging into the blonde’s flesh; no doubt leaving bruises in their wake. 

“You want harder, doll? You want me to fuck you so hard, you can’t walk tomorrow?” Bucky breathed and he sounded so _wrecked._

Steve moaned wantonly and whimpered, “ _Yes-_ ”

Bucky snapped his hips forward brutally hard and fast and Steve shouted, his eyes screwing shut tightly. “ _God…_ just- _look_ _at you-_ ” Bucky muttered, jerking the blonde back against him hard with each brutal snap of his hips. 

Steve was keening now, gasping and mewling desperately into the air of their bedroom. The brunette was hammering his prostate with every thrust and he was going to come any minute now. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his cock, searing up his spine. His entire body was flushed, sweat trickling down the nape of his neck, his hair damp with it. He was sure he could come untouched like this if Bucky wanted him to.

“Fuck _-Steve_ ,” Bucky grunted, still snapping his hips ruthlessly, his cock burying itself deep inside of his lover’s body over and over again. 

He could feel the blonde’s tight channel fluttering around his achingly hard cock and he let out a series of curses amongst breathy groans as he continued to fuck into his slick hole as hard as he dared. 

“Don’t you _ever_ fuckin’ jump like that again, _you hear me?_ ” Bucky snapped, his voice dangerously low and all Steve could do was whimper and mewl desperately. 

Words had completely escaped him at this point.

Bucky was close. His every breath hitched and Steve tried to clench around the hot length of his lover’s cock in an attempt to drive him over that edge. Bucky grunted when he felt the first clench and when Steve did it again and again on almost every thrust, his grunts turned to harsh pants. 

He folded forwards slightly, his metal hand leaving the blonde’s shoulder only to reach around to grasp Steve’s hard leaking cock hanging heavily between his thighs. Steve cried out in desperate relief as he fucked himself back harder against the brunette and Bucky continued to let out soft animalistic grunts as the blonde continued to clench around him whenever he found the wherewithal to do so. 

Bucky stroked his lover’s cock hard and fast and soon the blonde wasn’t just approaching the edge of orgasm anymore; he was hurtling past it. Steve’s breath caught in the back of his throat and he threw his head back, his entire body going rigid as his mouth opened in a silent cry. His orgasm tore through him, his come coating Bucky’s metal hand and the rest hitting the sheets beneath him.

Bucky’s breath caught and he grunted as the blonde’s body tightened convulsively around him, both of his hands moving to grip his lover’s hips tightly as he gave several more sharp, shallow thrusts into his tight, wet heat. 

Steve was whimpering and writhing beneath him, crying out as he rode out his own orgasm while the brunette fucked him through it and into the realm of overstimulation.

But _fuck…could he take it._

It didn’t take much more before the brunette’s hips stilled, buried deep inside of his lover as he too came, his orgasm tearing through him hard and fast. He grunted, his eyes shutting tightly as his lips parted and he panted into the quiet bedroom. 

Steve was breathing harshly beneath him and for now only the sounds of their laboured breathing could be heard in the stillness of their bedroom. It took them a moment to come down from their highs and when Bucky looked down at his lover, he realized that he was gripping his sides painfully tight. He immediately let go and ran his hands up the length of his lover’s body in an attempt to soothe him. 

“Oh baby,” He murmured softly.

Steve was trembling, but if he was being completely honest, he hadn’t even realized that the pressure against his sides was borderline painful. He was feeling far too blissed out to notice any kind of pain at the moment. Slowly he let himself rest back against the bed, turning his head to the side to see if he could glance back at his lover.

Bucky was whispering something so softly as he withdrew from his body and Steve groaned a little in discomfort for all of a moment before the brunette was moving to lay down next to the blonde, wrapping him up in his arms; both metal and flesh alike.

Steve hummed low in his throat as he was drawn into his lover’s embrace and held tightly. He even barely acknowledged the wet spot he was currently laying in. Bucky kissed his temple before placing more soft kisses along the blonde’s cheeks, his jaw and then finally his beautiful pink lips. 

“ _Baby_ ,” The brunette cooed.

Steve smiled lazily at his lover and opened his eyes, not having realized that he had closed them at all in the first place. Bucky was looking at him with pure adoration and Steve blushed, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. 

“I’ll never jump without a parachute again,” Steve whispered.

Bucky kissed the blonde’s lips once more. “Damn right you won’t, you stupid shit,” He said with a little too much fondness in his voice to be the least bit menacing. 

Steve smiled and kissed his lover reassuringly before settling into the brunette’s embrace. “Love you, jerk,” Steve murmured.

Bucky smiled and sighed, closing his eyes as they settled into their bed a little deeper, “Love you too, punk…and please…just promise me that you won’t go doing something stupid tomorrow…er…or any day after that, for that matter.”

Steve smiled as he buried his face against the crook of his lover’s neck, breathing in the scent of the brunette. “Sure, Buck,” He murmured.

Bucky rolled his eyes and huffed out an exasperated breath, “That wasn’t a promise.” 

Steve smirked lightly, “Promise… _mostly_.”

Bucky’s grasp tightened on his lover and Steve sighed against him as he held him back just a little tighter. “I promise, Buck,” He murmured.


End file.
